


Art Class

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Cas is very interested in the nude model in his art class.





	

Cas took his usual seat close to the front of the class. He wanted to get a good view of the subject of tonight’s class, which was the human form. Cas really enjoyed the art class and it made an easy credit as well. He was a senior and just needed this class for an elective. He’d graduate in the spring with a degree in Art History. 

 

He gathered up his materials, and then looked up at the model. Cas sucked in a deep breath when he saw the man sitting on the table. His pose was easy and relaxed; he leaned one arm on an alabaster column. One leg was hanging over the edge of the table and the other was bent at an angle away from him. Cas’ eyes wandered over the man’s body, which was magnificent. 

 

He had reddish brown hair, deep green eyes, a flat belly with no six pack, firm thighs… his body was spattered with freckles. But what really drew Cas’ eyes was the man’s cock. It was thick and long, and laid easily in front of large, full balls. 

 

Cas had certainly seen nude male models in this class before, and none of them had much of an effect on Cas. But this guy just made Cas’ breath hitch. He stared at the guy, took in his cock one more time and then looked at his face. The guy was looking directly at him and smiling.

 

Cas blushed read and looked down at his sketch pad. He began with a few lines but he had to look back at the model to get a visual for the drawing. When he looked up, the guy was still staring at him with an amused look. Cas looked away again and tried to collect himself.

 

Cas struggled through the class. He did a detailed drawing, but when it came time to draw the guys cock, Cas blushed again. He looked up and the guy was still looking at him and smiling. Much to Cas’ confusion, the guy winked at him. Cas blushed for a third time, but this time he didn’t look away. He smiled. 

 

Cas went back to work and finished shortly before the end of class. He signed his work and passed it up to the teacher. To his chagrin, the teacher took it over and showed it to the model. He smiled, looked back at Cas and winked again.

 

Class over, Cas gathered up his supplies and was walking to the door when there was a touch on his shoulder. He turned and was looking at the model. He was wearing a bathrobe and a big smile.

 

“Hey. My name’s Dean. I was wondering if you’d wait while I dressed, and let me take you out for a cup of coffee?”

 

Cas smiled and replied, “I’d love that. I’m Cas, by the way. I’ll wait in the hall.”

 

Dean smiled and said, “Great! Just give me a couple of minutes.” He turned and hurried off.

 

Cas was leaning up against the wall and when Dean came out, he felt a flutter in his stomach.

 

Dean took Cas by the hand and led him out of the building and to his car. He opened the door for Cas, went around, got in and turned to Cas. “I couldn’t help but notice you. You were so cute, sneaking peeks.” Cas blushed furiously. Dean just chuckled and they were off.

 

A couple of hours later, and several cups of coffee, Dean and Cas were laughing and holding hands. Cas felt like this was the start of something very important in his life.

 

And he was right, it was.

 


End file.
